<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Mindwave Snapshoot】2021.Feb by MiracleWoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734617">【Mindwave Snapshoot】2021.Feb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo'>MiracleWoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mindwave Snapshoot [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mindwave Snapshoot [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2240610</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Mindwave Snapshoot】2021.Feb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-ver.1-</p><p>和尹净汉坐在红色的婚床上的时候，金珉奎脑子还是没能反应过来。</p><p>被母亲安排的婚姻，被当成工具一般只为了在这没有人情味的宫中能有立足的一席之地，自己并没有多余的想法也没有想要实现的梦想，乖乖跟着做便不会犯错。</p><p>面前的人乖巧地坐着与自己面对面，红盖头早已被掀开，薄软的唇瓣抿在一起像是清晨在后花园散步时看见初绽的海棠花，嘴角微微勾起让金珉奎思绪混乱，手摆在膝盖上也不是，摆在床上又显得过于随意。</p><p>对面的人儿像是看透了，把那四处乱放的大手牵起来，眸子从金珉奎脸上下垂到手腕上，手指慢慢往上爬了几寸，雪白的指尖捏着他的手抬起来，让他抓住自己的衣领，肩膀一侧外层那一层红纱便掉落下来。</p><p>隆重的红纱被拉下来，那只被牵着的大手紧张得往回缩，怯生生的目光在寻求着尹净汉的同意，下垂的眼角让尹净汉嘴角的笑意又浓了几分，那张绝美的脸因为对方可爱的羞涩而泛起红晕，“珉奎，不要害怕。”</p><p>轻轻的声音好比羽毛，覆盖在自己无法平静下来的心上，再次抬头看向今日与自己成婚的美人，比宫里说是天姿国色的妃子们都要更精致的脸庞，现在就在自己触手可及的面前，眼里倒映着半暗房间里暖黄色的烛光，“可是…”</p><p>“外头有侍卫和宫女，若是不圆房明日你我都不好过。”尹净汉很清楚自己的状况，主动把身子靠近了魁梧的男人，抓着对方的衣襟吻吻他上下滚动的喉结，“就算是演戏也没关系。”</p><p>“…对不起。”说着抱歉的话，手臂顺势环住凑上前来的尹净汉，细软的腰肢一揽便靠在自己身上，红色的衣衫也随着两人靠近的动作起了皱褶，半眯着眼睛模仿着平日看到谈情说爱的男女们凑上前。</p><p>四瓣唇是毫无章法地撞在一起的，接吻是热烈而生疏的，舌头硬生生闯过牙关到达内部，与尹净汉的交缠在一起，手掌无师自通地攀上对方的后脑勺，摸着垂在脑后的乌黑长发，把发簪取掉，更多的发丝柔顺地滑下来盖住金珉奎的手背。</p><p> </p><p>白嫩的肩头随着热吻从红色的衣衫中挣脱出来，抚上那片单薄的肩膀的同时把人搂紧在怀里，唇瓣还未完全分开，半推半就地倒在床上，金珉奎看着对方迷离的眼睛叹了口气，像是歉意还未褪去一般，大手一下下抚摸着尹净汉已经发红的后颈。</p><p>不知道是谁先动的手，扯掉腰封，摘掉头冠，敞开衣裳，胡乱扯掉那些碍事的布料，那细细的软腰终于被真正揽在怀里，一丝瑕疵都没有的肌肤让人忍不住在上面停留视线，身上还带着些若有若无的香气。</p><p>青涩得只知道在尹净汉身上用指尖游走，又不知道如何下手的小狗让人很焦急，尹净汉耐着性子引着他的手到达最私密的下身，塌着后腰把自己送进金珉奎半卧着的怀里，在他耳边吹着气，看着对方一只手伸到被扔到一边的外衣口袋里掏出一只小铁盒。</p><p>沁人的茉莉香气把尹净汉身上的淡香盖住，粗粗的指尖在乳白色的膏体上滑了一圈，犹豫了一会还是把它慢慢抹在花瓣口的皱褶上，温热的手指让尹净汉舒服得哼唧，顺势撅着屁股搂上金珉奎的动作让只是松松挂在他身上的红衣掉落在床铺上，“手指…可以进来。”</p><p>从金珉奎的角度看，能看到怀里低喘的小兔的后背，雪白的胴体让他的下身不再沉寂，慢慢有抬头迹象的巨物让他感觉到前所未有难耐的炙热，听话得从小盒子里抠出更多的膏体，在指尖温热至融化之后摸索到尹净汉的下身，一下又一下地涂抹，又慢慢探进几个指节摩挲着，里头却是意外的湿润，眼角瞥见那片微颤的肩头，没想多便把人又搂紧了些。</p><p> </p><p>“珉奎，其实…”扩张做了半晌，尹净汉才小声开口，吻了吻金珉奎红透的耳尖，磨蹭着推出他舒服的怀抱，往后倒在圆床上，黑色的发丝铺散开，“我自己做过润滑了。”</p><p>原先想着对方会是粗暴地进入，或者是霸王硬上弓一般压着自己，没想到身上还带着盒香膏，全然没有形婚的草率，与外头的传言截然不同，分明就是个待谁都好的温润公子罢了。</p><p>大大地张开腿伸手到自己身下，用指尖颤巍巍地撑开粉嫩的穴口，让那些已经瘙痒的软肉带着黏腻湿滑的体液暴露在金珉奎眼里，“珉奎，我想要你，可以吗？”</p><p>-ver.2-</p><p>主动提出要去唱K是今夜的导火线，李知勋被权顺荣压在练歌房的皮质沙发上的时候脸是通红的，嘴巴微张着说不出话来。</p><p>在家里想要放声歌唱还是有难度的，即使装了隔音墙还是害怕打扰到楼上楼下，举着幼稚的儿童玩具麦克风也没法唱得痛快，干脆拉起正在收拾衣柜的权顺荣出门去。</p><p> </p><p>抄起麦克风开始做麦霸的李知勋在权顺荣眼里有别样的魅力，笨手笨脚地找不到另一只麦克风，只能坐在沙发上跟着曲子哼小调，眼睛却离不开眼前晃悠着的小人，是平日里那位工作狂的另一面。</p><p>约会的地点不是工作室就是公司隔壁的小餐厅，连宿舍都是稀有地点，外向的小老虎迁就着迁就着也就习惯了，谈恋爱谈得细水长流地倒也挺好的。</p><p>口渴了叫了打啤酒，一边喝一边唱，甚至还越唱越大声，权顺荣的大嗓门快能跟李知勋拿着麦克风的声音媲美了，默契地你一句我一句，李知勋回过头才发现自己唱得太高兴忽略了爱人，招招手把权顺荣也拉到身边来一起唱。</p><p> </p><p>情歌对唱很好，好就好在这份感情，好就好在契合度高才能接着对方的唱，李知勋温柔的声线配上权顺荣带着些野性的嗓音，不显得突兀，把原本就已经甜蜜得不行的情歌唱出了别样的味道，合唱时望向对方时眼里都闪着光。</p><p>李知勋摇摇隔壁唱得入迷的权顺荣，喊他拿啤酒过来，没想到对方拎着就自己灌了一口，伸手揽过自己的腰带着两个人退了两步，摇摇晃晃地便一起倒在沙发上。</p><p>“权顺荣…你好菜啊，这就醉了。”之前拍节目的时候就见过他喝醉的模样，和现在一样，鼓鼓的脸蛋红彤彤地扑上来，伸手捧着他的脸的话还会蹭着掌心撒娇。</p><p>“…嗝。”打了个酒嗝，李知勋鼻尖环绕着全是酒气的味道，无奈又好笑地看着压在自己身上的人，酒量不好还爱小酌是什么毛病，半眯着眼睛就吻上来，完全把自己罩在身下也无法动弹，只能任由着接住了一个接一个的热吻。</p><p>出来的时候没想太多身上套着的还是一件大T恤，仔细想想还是上次跟着权顺荣意思一起买的情侣装，淡蓝色的衣服现在被拉高至胸口，左胸被盖在布料下，乳头磨蹭得生疼，右边已经被小老虎用手掌盖住反复揉搓了。</p><p>嘴里的呻吟没忍住，细细的声音飘了一路最后飘进权顺荣的耳朵里，让人更加兴奋地掀开左边的衣服，低头叼住完全挺立的乳尖舔弄，小猫支起脖子只能看见在自己胸前耸动的、毛茸茸的后脑勺，刚剃过的发尾短刺刺的，歪歪头却看见权顺荣涨得通红的耳后。</p><p>不安分的手摩挲着探向身下，钻进宽松的短裤里，摸着小猫细软的腰继续往下，感觉到怀里的小人在扭动，坏心地咬了咬嘴里已经红得要滴血的胸乳，下一秒就听到了李知勋哼哼唧唧的猫叫，“顺荣啊…我们回家好不好？”</p><p>“不好。”当然是不好的，站起来就能看到鼓起的裤裆是有多么难掩饰，况且平静的生活过久了来点激情也是极好的，抬起李知勋的腰把那条碍事的短裤褪到膝盖处，揉了两把泛着粉红色的臀尖，配合小猫此时羞得涨红的脸蛋一起食用风味更佳。</p><p> </p><p>捅进硕大的前端之后听到李知勋难耐的声音，咬着牙把剩下的部分也一插到底，还使坏把着他的下巴强迫他看向自己，把那些诱人的小表情都收入眼底，“宝贝在想什么？”</p><p>“没、没有…”才不要说是觉得舒服呢，喝过点小酒之后体温升高，连身下的物件的温度也比平时在家里滚床单的时候要高，加上猛地插进来的时候被插到了前列腺，炙热的温度配合着角度在里头磨蹭，浑身痒酥酥的任由权顺荣摆弄，“顺荣…顺荣，快点干我…唔！”</p><p>酒精作用下脑子更加单纯的权顺荣绷紧了侧腰的肌肉，往温热的深处一下又一下地塞着自己巨大的男根，咬紧下唇把人禁锢在怀里拼命顶弄，把那副随着抽插往上蹭的身子又拉回来，轻吻着小猫的下唇吹气，“为什么不叫出来，我想听。”</p><p>“这、这里是…唔你不要那么用力…顶到了…呜呜…”被一下下操着g点的李知勋现在已经无法控制自己嘴里溢出来的喘叫声，看着面前发狠折腾着自己的权顺荣猛地啃上了他的下唇，软软的皮肤被撞红。</p><p>身下激烈的挺动被中止，权顺荣舔舔泛着血腥味的嘴角皱了皱眉头，昏昏沉沉的脑袋找回了一丝理智，看着怀里撅着嘴的小猫，冒着明天会被爱人从床上赶到门外的风险，凑上去吹着气放狠话，“你是在暗示我今晚把你操出血吗，宝贝？”</p><p> </p><p>-ver.3-</p><p>肤色差让我和他都很兴奋，低头便能看见两人结合在一起，深色的性器慢慢推进到崔胜澈的深处，方才在他软绵绵的大腿肉磨蹭，把细嫩的皮肤磨得生红，要是把冰凉的指尖碰上去，就会听到他可爱的哼唧声。</p><p>被掐着腿根进入，在我的办公室里，禁忌的地点让他看起来更加诱人，大大的眼睛遮了一层泪水，漂亮的杏仁眼看起来楚楚可怜的，可是这都不能阻止我。</p><p>“唔…慢、慢一点…太大了。”小兔又在我身下说着让人兽欲大增的话了，声音比平时要细许多，肉肉的小手半推半就地按在我的上臂，看起来像是在反抗，其实在偷偷地放松着下身容纳更多，“坏人…老公是坏人。”</p><p>“嗯，是大灰狼。”我的乐趣之一，陪老婆玩角色扮演。推进着自己的物件，看着崔胜澈咬住自己的下唇不让那些呻吟传进我的耳朵里，他不知道这样欲拒还迎的模样是每个男人都喜欢的，甚至比主动迎上来更加让人性奋。</p><p>终于全部捅进去了，老婆里面依旧是那么紧，在工作中突然间想做爱了就把他拉进来了——这不能怪我，昨天晚上先拒绝我的是他，说着工作太忙，洗了个澡把自己滚进被子里，也不等我就睡着了，让我独自忍受无法发泄的痛苦一晚上。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么能一直这么紧呢，宝贝？”绷紧后腰一下一下又快又狠地送着自己的下身，已经泥泞一片的花穴被我操出了啧啧的水声，那些黏腻的体液从大腿根流到皮质沙发上，又从边缘往下滑，伴随着两人的皮肤摩擦在皮质上的嘎吱声，光听声音都能想象到有多淫荡。</p><p>“不知道…不、不知道…唔…那里。”崔胜澈在外是威严的部门经理，掌握着进出货物的权力，在我这儿就是我的乖老婆，被操到敏感点就会控制不住把娇喘全数灌进我的耳朵，还会‘坏心’地把甬道猛地夹紧，催促着我快点缴械投降，“呜呜…老公好、好厉害..”</p><p>“下次还敢吗？”看着老婆又要说出他不是故意的这样的话，猛地俯下身去叼住他红润的嘴唇，掌握着主动权把他两个小嘴都堵住，回答都藏在了唇齿交融之间。</p><p> </p><p>“不能自己先去哦。”老婆用脚跟催促着我，这副难耐的样子像是在告诉我他要去了，但是这么轻易放过他不是我的作风，捏住在空中摇晃的小东西，按住已经在渗出前列腺液的小口。</p><p>老婆又开始骂我了，也不知道怎么可以一边喘着气一边骂人的，不过也没关系，再用力些撞进花穴深处，把那些话都撞得支离破碎，让他只知道抱着我喊舒服就好了。</p><p>交合的地方随着我愈发猛烈得抽插动作涌出越来越多混合体液，下一秒就被操弄得变成乳白色的泡沫，脊椎传来的快感让我咬紧牙关把他往上蹭的身子往下拉，让勃起的巨物探索到更深的地方。</p><p>抱起老婆已经瘫软在沙发上的身体，连朝我投来的埋怨的眼神都毫无威慑力，身娇体软的小兔在这个时候这样做只会起反作用——让我更想抱着他再来一次。抵住他身子里的最深处，在让他发泄的前一秒还是忍不住逗他，“老婆知道什么是被操到失禁吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>